The War That Never Ended
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: The Order of the Phoniex is gone, Harry Potter has disappear and long pronounced dead. What is left of the resitance is ever dwindling. But there is a hidden fortress, in Colorado, up in the Rocky Mountains, and if you can find it, everyone willing to fight is welcomed. I don't even know if I will live long enough to tell this story.
1. Chapter 1

In the Colorado Rocky Mountains there existed the last major group of the resistance. Across the world small groups of people were left to fight but those numbers were dwindling by the minute as the Death Eaters took over the world.

Their savior, the once great Harry Potter had vanished after the last great battle in Britain. But after Hogwarts was lost, for most, all hope was lost.

Their last chance, the world's last chance, was in the midst of preparation as I type this story. If you can make to the hidden fortress, then you too are welcome to join the fight.  
**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**  
Sam Elliot never wanted to fight in this war, his parents left him so choice in the end. They decided to fight and then got themselves killed. They weren't even in a battle at the time, they mis-brewed a potion. In the end they weren't heroes or brave and in the end they weren't even as smart as everyone thought they were. With their death, they left behind six kids, and Sam being the oldest was in charge of them all.

That is how he found himself as a part of the resistance, on the front lines, because that was the only job that ensured his brothers and sisters were going to be taken care of if he didn't live to see the end of the fighting.

His family shared a three story apartment built by their parents. Girls lived on the top floor, the boys on the second floor and the kitchen and living areas were on the bottom level. Jane and Justin were twins at 16. Brianna was twelve, David was 11, and little baby Elizabeth was just 10 months old when their parents died, it had been a year.

Jane had taken over the household, assigning chores and taking care of the youngest children, getting them feed and to school on time. She went to school and was studying to become a healer, Sam feared that she only wanted to do this because of the money and opportunities that it offered for their families. The one thing Sam didn't want was to have any of his siblings have to sacrifice their dreams or have to work extra hard just because they felt it was their duty to the family.

His biggest problem was Justin, he wanted to fight, and to be on the front line. Sam didn't know how to tell him that there was no glory in a war.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Sam worked in a building that was less than a mile from his home. Sam's partner was quiet but scary as hell. Neville Dursley had been sent to Colorado from the heart of the war, he had actually been in the Battle of Hogwarts and from the information people had gathered was that he actually knew the legendary Weasley family.

Neville hated to talk about anything if it didn't involve fighting or Sam's family. Everyone wanted to get to know the man but he only cared about two things, winning the war and helping a family that was being torn apart at the seams. Neville was always volunteering to take care of Elizabeth especially, but when he looked at her it seemed as if he was a million miles away.

Just like every other morning, Sam was the second to clock in for work, the second to use the coffee maker and second to turn on their computer (yes, us wizards in the U.S. have learned to use Muggle methods of communication, it was still considered rude to not send a letter with an owl as long as it wasn't top secret).

Neville was pouring over his personal notes for the third time that morning. Neville wasn't the tallest of men, but he was well built with muscles that come from hours of fighting, using sweat, blood and tears. He had black, unruly hair, blue eyes, and scars covering his body. This much was for true, that man had seen true terrors in his life, things few people could ever imagine, the worst part was that he was barely twenty years old. After seeing him in battle, people swear that he is going to be the next Harry Potter, not that anyone would wish that fate on such a good person.

It was a sad day for anyone fighting the Death Eaters when Harry Potter disappeared. It seemed that no one wanted to except his death, but then again no one could imagine that if he was still alive he hadn't found his way back to those he loved. Harry Potter was their hope, and after he was gone too many people gave up and surrendered. Those left were looking for someone in which they could rely on. Anyone in a position of power is searching for a person to relinquish all the hope and responsibility of an ever fleeting group of fighters who are having a difficult time remembering what it is that they are fighting for.

"Good morning Neville," Sam called as he got out his work for the day.

Neville didn't look up from his papers until Sam called his name a few more times. "Sorry Sam," he said mildly startled.

"What are you working on?" He asked while looking through the newest news from across the world.

"Just scanning the deaths from London, seeing if I know anybody." As he skipped to the last page he seemed relieved, obviously he didn't find the names he was looking for.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you're looking for?" Neville was a secretive man, he was protecting someone, that much was certain.

"I can't, there will come a time when I'm going to have a secret that I will have to trust you with. But I can't ask you to keep it any longer than you have to. Deal?" Confused at what could be so bad his secret could be, but happy that he was finally opening up, he nodded in agreement.

"Boys," A voice rang out through their small office, it most definitely wasn't meant for two people. "You two are almost too predictable. But it makes it easier for me to bring you a surprise." Sam turned his chair to face the door to the room. Before him was Carly Johansson, most days she worked with him and Neville, her partner had dropped off the face of the earth, he went into hiding with his family. Sam had went to school with Carly, but they only knew each other through small talk in class. When his parents died, Carly was the only girl who didn't ask him if he was all right, she had found him crying behind the school where he had hoped he would finally be alone. She didn't try and calm him down, she didn't even seem to acknowledge his tears. Her arms wrapped around him and held him till he stopped. With a small smile she kissed his cheek and left. The next day she stuck by his side and they had been friends everyday since.

"And just what have you brought us this morning?" He smiled at his best friend.

"Fresh muffins, Banana Nut for Neville, chocolate chip for you, and what's breakfast without a large glass of old fashion chocolate milk." She smiled at the two men before sitting on the edge of Neville's desk.

"Have you heard the news?" she asked as they finished their meal. "A n urgent message came in from somewhere near . . . damn, it's a really famous town for wizards but it is full of muggles . . . oh they said it, something Hollow?" Carly struggled to remember.

At the mention of Hollow, Neville perked up, "Wait, was it from somewhere in Great Britain?" Carly nodded confused at how he would know this. "Godric's Hollow? Was it Godric's Hollow?"

"Yeah, it was. How did you know?" Sam and Carly both looked at the older man confused. "That's not even the strange part. The message said it was for Harry Potter. Who did they think they were going to reach by sending it here?"

**~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()**  
**Okay, so this is the first chapter, so what do you think? Predictions, comments, what did you love/hate? Let me know, and read some of my other stories. I have a few one shots but none of my other stories are complete.**  
**Stick with me,**  
**The StoryWriter**

**p.s. Anyone who as read this before 7/31/12 I just added the two chapters together, and changed the title of the first chapter. No other textual changes were made.**


	2. The Note From Across the Pond

Sam and Carly watched as Neville jumped up yelling "Shit" before running out of the room. More curious than anything they chased after Neville, he ran non-stop until he reached the conference room where the Heads of all the different departments were in an intense conversation.

"Sir," Neville panted, obviously out of breath. "I need to see the note that you received."

"Mr. Dursley, what do you think you could decipher from this note. Obviously it was meant to only be understood by one man, and nobody has seen him for almost two years." Head Auror  
Perse

"Please sir, just let me try." Neville was handed the note before he summoned a pen. Everyone waited in baited silence before Neville turned on the projection machine and displayed the original note for everyone to see.

The note was written in an unmistakably woman's hand writing. At first glance it seemed as if it was meaningless group of random sentences.

Weasels don't all lie.  
Are you ready for a change?  
Come and go if you please, all are welcome here.  
Friends make the journey worthwhile.  
Join the resistance.

Only the last line seemed to pertain to the war.

"Now, this is a fairly simple code, but nobody would look for simplicity when it comes to a note from these people." With a flick of his wand Neville changed the text.

(Weasleys) don't all lie.  
(Are) you ready for a change?  
(Coming) and go if you please, (All) are welcome here.  
(Friends) make the journey worthwhile  
(Are Joining the resistance)

Then with another flick of his wand all the blocked off words were taken out to create one sentence.

**The Weasleys are coming and all our friends are joining the resistance.**

"Dursley, how the hell did you figure that out?" The President of the Magical Society was the first to speak.

"President Martel, I mean no disrespect, but this was never really your message to read, it was never meant for your eyes. You all admitted that this was meant for Harry Potter and that he would be the only one to understand this message. But I can tell you that anyone who had been in the war over there would know exactly what this read. So excuse me, I need to prepare for the arrival of not only the most decorated hero's in probably history, but the most genuine people you will ever meet who sacrificed everything for those they love and have been to hell and back because of it." Neville proceeded to storm out of the room.

"Sam," he heard Carly whisper from beside him. "It's him isn't it?"

But Sam didn't wait to see if Carly had come to the same conclusion as he did. Instead he sprinted out of the room to find Neville, or should he say Harry Potter.  
** # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # **

"Neville," Sam shouted down the hall at the retreating back Neville Dursley, although it was becoming more and more obvious that he was not who he said he was. "Neville . . . wait. Harry Pot-" However, Sam never got the chance to finish as the man in question turned around with a look that would make even the bravest of men recoil.

"I have spent the better part of three years making sure that everyone still believe I was missing or even better, dead. Now, I know I pretty much just introduced myself to the world but those people are such idiots that even if I changed my appearances back to what they used to be, they would still not know who I am. I am only recognized by my scar." Harry grabbed his hair in frustration and seemed visibly calmer when he next spoke. "I should have chosen a stupider man as my partner, but goddammit, I saw the hopelessness in your eyes when your parents died, and I have seen it too many times not to step up to help you."

"Why did you let everyone think you were dead, when you disappeared you took a lot of hope with you." Sam found he was angry at the man he had always considered his hero. Unlike most people, Sam recognized that the 'Great Harry Potter' didn't fight because he want gold and glory. No he saw a man that had been born into a war that would continuously take away anything he grew to care about but refuse to give up because everyone else needed him.

"Look, you have no idea what you're talking about, people can't count on one man for everything they needed to decide where they stood, and the only people I would want to fight with are the ones who didn't give up because their 'leader' went missing. You don't know anything about the war over there. We all have it easy over here." Harry had picked up more anger throughout his tyrant and had to stop to regain his composure.

"Then explain it to me." Sam demanded.

"You wouldn't understand Sam."

"Try me, otherwise you can simply explain to everyone in that room." He turned to point to the room from which they had exited moments before.

"I couldn't let you do that." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the younger man.

"Don't think I won't fight back Mr. Potter." Sam too had his wand out pointing it at Harry's heart.

"Come to my place at 9 after you put the kids to sleep, I'll tell you everything." With that Harry turned on his heels and was almost out the door before he turned around again for a split second. "And if you ever call me that again, I will hex you." He continued his walk mumbling something about 'not being in school anymore.'

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**  
**Ok, so the next chapter will explain pretty much why this story exists instead of what J.K. Rowling wrote, how many people are actually reading this? For some reason I feel as if I'm just typing to myself. I mean I have other stories that there aren't many reviews (or any) but this is the only story that I feel as if nobody reads.**  
**Please tell me someone is reading this,**  
**The StoryWriter**

Paste your document here...


	3. The Secret Room, The Secret Picture

Sam was sure his siblings could feel the tension that ran through his body all through dinner. He remained silent for the most part, adding small comments here and there, thanking his sister for dinner and ushering the youngests off to bed. Jane was on the couch reading material for an upcoming exam and Justin was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I need to go see Neville and I might be gone for awhile." He told the two, leaving them in charge.

"Can I come with you?" Justin asked.

"No, not tonight." Sam knew this would upset Justin, who worshiped the ground Neville walked on, if only he knew who the man really was.

"Whatever." Justin mumbled leaving the room.

Sam turned to Jane, "You know the drill, Carly is closest and can be here fastest, if something happens send Justin running."

"I know Sam, I've been doing this just as long as you have." Sam leaned down to kiss her forehead like their dad used to do for all his daughters.

"I know, I just can't handle losing anymore family." He told her.

"Well, don't forget that, without you, the rest of us would be lost and there's no way we could have stayed together as a family." She reminded him as he walked out of the door.

***()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()***  
Harry lived in a small cottage on the very outskirts of the small hidden community close to the Rocky Mountains. Sam had only been once, it had been the only day the man hadn't shown up for work, knowing that Harry had no friends or family Sam had gone to check up on him. At the time they hadn't been the friends at the time, or at least Sam and Neville hadn't been at the time, Sam was still trying to process how his friend was the Harry Potter. It had been because Harry had missed that one day that they had become friends, Sam had invited his partner over for dinner that night and I guess the rest is extremely boring.

Harry was waiting on the porch and didn't say a word when Sam arrived, he simply held the door open then led the younger man through his house and to the basement. The security measures in the basement proved that the man was paranoid, but if you had seen what he had, wouldn't you be? They finally stopped in front of a large steel door.

"Before I take you any further I need you to promise me something." Sam nodded his head beconing Harry to continue. "What I'm about to show you put not only the person in question in danger but yourself as well. I know what it's like to put family first and trust me, the men we are at war with wouldn't hesitate to kill any of your siblings for information on my family. Right now I need your word that as much as they threaten you, you will never let them know she exists. Tell the Death Eaters all they want to know about myself or the Weasleys, the real Neville, anyone except for her. Promise me." Fear, not for himself, no Harry Potter would never fear for his own personal safety, in fact he was okay with himself in danger if it kept this girl safe. Sam knew how that felt, it's how he would react with any one of his brothers or sisters. But who could have the "Boy-Who-Lived" so worried.

"You have my word," Sam vowed. Harry just nodded and opened the door.

The room was small but it was obvious why it was so heavily guarded, this was where Harry put everything that had any meaning to him. Mostly it was picture, Sam was able to identify majority of them from textbooks and ministry reports. "Who all do you recognize?" The raven-haired man asked from behind him.

"That is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," He pointed at a picture of the golden trio sitting under a tree with the legendary Hogwarts castle in the background. "That's the Weasley family but it's missing someone, where's their sister?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't take you long to see the picture, Ginny was the one taking the picture." Harry seemed to be lost in the memory of a happy time. "Few people knew about us, but in my sixth year, she was always a year younger, we dated for a few months. Then Dumbledore died. I'm sure you know who that is." Sam nodded. "Anyway, when he died I knew I would have to leave, it was the only way to defeat the dark lord. I was to go on a mission and our relationship would put her in even more danger so I broke it off. Little did I know that it was the least of my worries." Sam remebered when Harry hadn't arrived for school that September, it was huge news even in the States at that time.

"The summer before we were suppose to be in our seventh year, I was staying at the Burrow, the Weasley's house, her oldest brother was getting married. She kissed me for my birthday . . ." Again the man's green eyes seemed to cloud over at what was sure to be one of the few happy memories he had. "Later that night . . . I should have just listened to Ron and stayed away from her, he warned me not to screw with her head but I saw her again that night." Harry looked at Sam with pleading eyes, trying to make him understand. "I love her, I really do." He insisted.

"She didn't take the best care of her health that year at school. Instead she spent her time being the rebel child and raising hell for Snape and the Carrows to deal with. It sounds stupid that she didn't realize it sooner, from what my friends say they all could tell something was wrong but she wouldn't listen, she's stubborn you know?" Sam could barely keep up with Harry's story, he was obviously hinting at something important but wouldn't come right out and say it. A photo caught his eye, it wasn't hung up on the wall, it was sitting on the side table and looked a little worse for wear. He must have spent a lot of time simply looking at the photograph. I leaned forward to grab the picture and out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry hesitate as if he was debating whether or not he was going to let me see it.

The picture was of a little baby girl wrapped in pink and it suddenly clicked, she had red hair and emerald green eyes. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had a daughter.

"She didn't know she was pregnant until the end of march right before Easter break, her family had to keep her home. It only worked out that around that time the Death Eaters had just discovered Ron was on the run with me." He took the picture and looked at it again. "Ginny named her Faith, she was born in May just before the Battle at Hogwarts. When Ginny found out she was going to be a mother she was underweight by a wide margin and hadn't been able to take any of the normal precautions. But my girls are fighters." Silent tears were running down his face as he talked about the two most important people in his life.

"When Ginny showed up for the Battle her mother was beyond livid, she said it was because Ginny was too young, but now I know it's because she was the only parent that child ever hoped to have." Harry seemed to have finished talking for a while. Sam left him to cry in silence for a moment while he gathered a pot of tea.

The tears had stopped so Sam tried to restart the story. "So why are you here? What does your daughter have to do with you posing as a man named Neville Dursley?"

"We were losing, badly. Ginny took me to the side and said I needed to leave, I didn't understand, why would I of all people be the one who needed to leave? She said if I left they would be a little safer, she said that no one would believe I had left my own child behind. That made no sense, I didn't have a child. But the Ginny showed me this picture." He raised the photographer of the small child. "I knew as soon as I saw the eyes, Ginny gave me a bag and said anything I would ever need was in it. Then she kissed me one last time before stunning me. The next thing I remember was I was laying in the middle of a field clutching a coin we used in school." Harry gave the coin he had been talking about to Sam. It didn't seem any different from regular wizarding money except as he looked at it the ridge of the coin which normally held the serial number of the coin there was a message: 'We Love You -GW'

"So you never wanted to come here. She forced you so that she could protect your daughter." It wasn't a question just a summarization.

"The bag she gave me had a letter explaining everything, it also had a passport and identification papers, clothing and these pictures." He indicated to the ones he had hanging on the walls of the small room. "I was instructed to blend in as best I could so I hid a few of my most important features, I used to look like my father, I changed the color of my eyes, and got ride of the lightning bolt scar. I just couldn't part with the hair, it's the only thing I felt was safe to keep while still being unrecognized."

"I think I understand, you lost everything and this was the best way of keeping your family just a little bit safer. But why not just take Ginny with you, did she explain why she didn't run away too?" Sam question, trying to clear up just a few parts that made no sense.

"She never needed to, I understood. If Ginny suddenly went missing at the same time as I did, everyone would know I wasn't dead and the rest of our family would have been killed trying to get information on where we were. If just I left, well then the dark lord could play it off as me being a coward or he could claim he had finally succeeded in killing me. A job he has been trying to accomplish for twenty years to no avail."

"Last question, I think, you said earlier that you should have chosen a stupider partner, and you certainly could have gotten a more experienced partner. But why me? I was a nobody who in no way wanted to fight. Why did you want me to work with you?"

For the first time since before the note had arrived from Britain, Harry smiled, "Now, that is a whole different story, and I will tell you but I have something I want to show you."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
**Okay, so there is a lot of information in this chapter and probably just as much in the next chapter. Thank You to ****The Whomping Willow** **and ****evets ****for actually reviewing and letting me know what you think. I don't care if it only says one or two words. You could simply say "Stop Writing you suck" I won't listen to you of course but at least you were honest. Seriously, I want to know what you think, but for now I won't be one of those mean writers who demand a certain number of reviews before posting a new chapter (I hope that didn't offend any of you). **  
**Two Chapters in a little over the day, you're welcome.**  
**Fly On,**  
**The Story Writer**

**P.S. If you do like reading my writing, I do have some other stories I'm in the middle of that could always use a review or two. **


	4. The Castle, or is it a Manchine?

Have you ever seen a traditional secret passageway, the doorway with a bookcase in front of it and if you can find the right book the bookcase swings open revealing that it is in fact something behind it. Apparently Harry Potter like the classics.

The bookcase revealed what appeared to be a tunnel, where it ended was impossible to tell. "I'm sure you like every other member of the magical society know the basic of my family. My parents were murdered when I was really young. I never had a family, I was raised by my aunt and uncle as a servant. Neglected and lonely, that's how Hagrid found me when I didn't reply to my Hogwarts letter. Anyway, I didn't have a family until I met Ron on the train to school, from there it seemed like I put the people I cared most about in danger. Still does." Harry looked behind him to make sure Sam was listening. "I never had the choice in this fight, and neither did you really. But unlike me, you weren't forced to fight because you needed to avenge your parents. You decided to fight to save you family from having to."

"That is more than I could ever say about myself. I could have chosen another way. I didn't have to fight, I was offered from early on a side with the Death Eaters, I could have lived lavishly. Or I could have hidden. Don't think I can't tell just how much you hate this job. " Harry came to a stop. "This," He pointed to the still shut door. "Will be the home of my family, all of them as well as all of the orphans of the war. I can't let anymore kids end up like me, you and your siblings. Therefore, if you want, this could be your home too."

"Harry, that's great and all but I can't leave my siblings." Sam was shocked at the offer.

"I'm meant for them to come as well. And when you finally get your act together, Carly is welcomed to."

"What . . . I mean where would you . . . I'm not that obvious am I?" Sam finally asked meekly.

"No, well not to her at least. I have just a lot of practice at recognizing two people who simply won't admit their feelings." Harry began to show him their new home.

The house was split into five major sections, the first was for the Potter family. It wasn't big by any means but it was cosy and for the three of them it would probably work perfectly for them. The second of five parts were for the war families. The Weasleys, Longbottoms and so on would all be living close together, Sam and his family would be joining the group. The third was for the children who had lost their parents and were thereby orphans. The fourth part was simply game rooms, small class rooms and a library that would rival any other in the world. FInally was the kitchens and dining halls, everyone would eat together and it was immediately Sam's favorite room. No matter why you were there, in this one room they were all united for the same reason. They wanted to be safe after being hunted for so long, as long as they were in this room they would all be a family.

The grounds surrounding the building were just as impressive, there was a pool, a quidditch pitch, a playground, and shelter for animals. There was everything a kid could ever want, especially after losing everything. Sam couldn't help but want to move in immediately.

"Do you have any idea when they will show up?" Sam asked once they stopped in one of the smaller kitchens for tea.

"I would assume October, It's Ginny's birthday, the closest one to today. Actually it's only a week aways. I'm just guessing here, but if they wanted to try and come on a day I could predict I would assume they would choose then." So they had a week to prepare for war heroes arrival in America.

"What do you want me to do now?" Sam asked.

"I would prefer if you acted as if I'm still the same Neville Dursley. At least until my family comes to me." Harry pleaded, "But I would never force you into lieing to everyone."

"What about my siblings? When am I suppose to tell them?" They were going to move in.

"This weekend, we can show this place to them and they can move in as long as it's okay with them, especially the older two. I will tell them everything, or only partial parts. It depends on what you want them to know, I will respect whatever you decide to do." Sam nodded his head in agreement.

The two men parted ways at the end of the tunnel and Sam went home to check on his family. It was nearly morning and he tried to catch as much sleep before he needed to go to work.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***  
Carly was waiting for him at his desk when he walked in the following morning. She was here strangely early and it was obvious she was dying to ask a few hundred questions. Sam, unsure how he could answer any of the questions without giving out his partner, he tried his best to avoid the question and look busy.

"Sam?" Carly called for his attention. "Are you avoiding me?"

"Of course not, I just have a ton of work to do, I left early yesterday and now we have to prepare for the arrival of whoever is coming." He answered her question, and it was half true.

"Why did you leave?" She continued to question. "I have never seen Neville walk out like that. He told everyone that some of the most important people in the world were coming here, then the two of you run off."

"Look Carly, I can't really talk right now, maybe later?" He practically begged.

"Fine." She replied indignantly then all but stomped out of the room.

"Trouble in paradise?" He heard his partner call from the doorway.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you man, she doesn't like me." Sam answered.

"Yes, but you finally stopped denying that you like her, that is what I like to call progress."

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+-+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**  
**So I should most definatley be doing homework right now, but instead I wrote a chapter for this story and for another one of mine. I have a great sense of what is most important, don't you think?**  
**Review Now,**  
**The StoryWriter**


End file.
